


The Bastard that Loves You

by FlyingDove



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Got Ya Stuck in A Jam!, Arya Stark Is Grown Up (17), F/M, Gambling for OC's Life, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingDove/pseuds/FlyingDove
Summary: A trip to the village with Lady Arya leads into a predicament that hopefully a young curly, black haired young man can help with.





	The Bastard that Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely fic dedicated to my wonderful friend Elizabeth!!!! ;)

  "Lady Arya are you sure we should be here?"  Elizabeth asks her scanning the dirty streets of the town.  "Nobody will know," she laughs pulling Elizabeth along with her, "besides they have the best pastries in the village!"  "Your dress is getting dirty!"  Elizabeth exclaims trying to pick it up.  "Look, my brother's go here all the time!"  She points to the whore house where three women, barely clothed, were ushering men in.  "All of your brothers?"  You ask curious.  "Well except Jon," she says winking at you, "I know that would just break your heart."  "What?  No Lady Arya," Elizabeth gasps.  "Oh I know you like my brother," she teases.  "I don't Lady Arya," Elizabeth urges.  "Alright whatever you say," she laughs pulling you into a pub known for gambling.  "Lady Arya this is not safe," Elizabeth says pulling her hood up over herself as she watches Arya do the same.

  "You know what to call me while we're out right?"  She asks Elizabeth as they make their way inside.  "Yes," Elizabeth whispers, "Claude."  "Good," she smiles, "let's gamble!"  "Two ales!"  Arya demands throwing the barmaid coins.  "Here ya go," the girl says handing Arya the ales.  "Drink," Arya tell Elizabeth as she hands her an ale.  "No thank you Claude," she declines the drink, "I wish to keep my wits around all of these drunks."  "Let loose and have fun!  Follow me," Arya walks over to a table with a greasy looking man flipping cards.  "What is this?"  She asks.  "Flip," he says flipping a card, "you make a bet, you flip a card, whose ever has the bigger number wins."  "Simple enough," Arya slams a bag of coins down, "I'll play."

  The man scoffs shuffling the deck.  He splits the deck in half, "Flip," he says.  Arya flips her card, "Seven Hells!  Six."  The man laughs as he flips over an eight, "Good luck next time."  "Again," she says determined to win as she tosses ten coins down.  "Very well," he shuffles and splits the deck again.  "You flip first," Arya says.  The man flips, "Ten, your turn."  "Eight," she shouts in frustration.  "Claude maybe that's enough.  Perhaps we can leave," Elizabeth suggests tugging on her elbow.  Arya shakes her off, "I will win first!"  Elizabeth sighs loudly before heading outside to get some fresh air.  The smell of putrid body odor was making her feel sick.

  "Elizabeth?"  A familiar voice calls from across the way.  "Lord Jon," Elizabeth curtsies as Jon Snow walks up to her.  "What are you doing in the village?"  He asks eyeing her.  "Lady Arya wished for me to fetch her some pastries," she lied.  "Really?  So Arya's back home?"  He asks not buying her lies.  "Of course," she tries averting her eyes from the handsome man.  "I just came from home and she hasn't been there for hours and neither have you.  Where is Arya?"  He asks.  "Please don't tell Lord Stark.  I tried stopping her from coming here!  She insisted, I did not think she'd wish to gamble!"  She exclaimed.  "I won't tell," Jon laughed, "it's alright.  I know how my sister can be.  Are you alright?  You look frightened."  "I am fine, thank you Lord Jon.  The drunks just scare me a little," she says watching as men and women stumble from the pub and whorehouse.  Two drunk men begin to fist fight just outside of a home. 

  "I am not a Lord, Elizabeth.  You can call me Jon, remember?  Let's go find Arya," he suggests.  He grabs onto Elizabeth's arm as she struggles to avoid the holes in the road.  "What are you doing in the village?"  Elizabeth asks Jon.  "I was at the whore house," he says.  Elizabeth blushes, "Oh.  I did not know you did that."  It was Jon's turn to blush now, "Oh I don't!  It was...I was grabbing Robb.  That's all."  He rubs the back of his neck with his hand as she watches the blush slowly creep up his face.  

  As soon as they entered the pub their was a loud commotion, "You are a liar!"  Arya shouted.  "Get out now!"  The man she was playing with earlier demanded.  "Not until you give me my winnings!"  She threw the cards at him.  "You cheated!  You will not be getting any winnings!  Now get out!"  He shouted reaching for a dagger.  "Arya!  We need to leave!"  Elizabeth shouted forgetting to call her by her fake name.  "Arya?  Arya Stark?"  The old man said grabbing her arm.  "Get your filthy hands off me!"  Arya says punching him.  "Arya!"  Elizabeth steps in between Arya and the man.  The man grabs Elizabeth by the arm and pulls her behind him, "You're a Stark!"  He laughs, "you will pay for all the damage you have done.  Until you do, you do not get your servant back!  So play or get out!"  

  "I have done no damage!"  She shouts.  "You broke my table when you threw the chair!"  He states.  "That was a broken table anyways!  You're trying to slither more coins out of us!"  Arya says.  "You're a Stark you can afford that and much more!  I want six bags, filled with coins!  Or you do not get her back," he smiles.  Jon moved forward, "Give us the girl now!"  "Or what?  I know who you are, you're but a bastard with no power.  Leave," the man stands up his grip tightening on Elizabeth's wrist.  Jon throws four bags of coins down on the table, "Not enough," the man says.  "I don't have anymore," Jon barks, "you really don't want to mess with the Starks.  They can crush you."  "And you're not a Stark," the man reminds him.  "But I am!  My family will ruin you!"  Arya shouts.  "I am but a traveler.  I'll be out of here in a blink of an eye and you'll never see me again.  So no, you're family won't ruin me," he tells them.

  "But," the man begins, "I like that sword of yours."  He pointed to Jon's sword that he had on his side.  "My sword?"  He asks.  "Yes," he pushes Elizabeth in front, "give me the sword and I'll give you the girl."  "Fine," Jon undoes his sword from his sheath and tosses it in front of the man.  He shoves Elizabeth into Jon's arms and grabs his sword, "Nice doing business with ya," he laughs.  Jon wraps his arms around Elizabeth, he pushes his face into her short burgundy hair, breathing her in.  "You're ohkay," he whispers.

.........

  "You promise you won't tell father where I was today?"  Arya asks Jon getting off her horse.  "Yes, as long as you promise never to do it again.  It was foolish and you put Elizabeth in danger," Jon said helping Elizabeth off his horse.  "I am sorry Elizabeth," Arya says, "you can retire to your chamber's for the rest of the day."  "Thank you Lady Arya," Elizabeth curstied, Arya left for her own chamber.  "Let me help you to your chamber," Jon offered holding his arm out for her.  "Thank you," she answered sheepishly, hooking her arm through his.  

  They slowly ascended the steps, Elizabeth laughing at his jokes, Jon memorizing her green eyes.  They reached her chamber, "Would you like to come in?"  Elizabeth asked staring at her boots.  "Of course," he replied stepping inside.  He closed the door and sat down next to her, "Thank you for saving me today.  You did not have to, I am not worth your precious gold or sword," Elizabeth whispered, bowing her head, allowing it to fall in front of her face.  "You're worth more than that.  I would have given my life to save yours," he replied.  She looked up at him, "But why?  I am nothing but a servant girl, a chamber maid.  You're a Lord."  Jon pushed her hair behind her ears, "I am a bastard and you're more than just a servant or maid to me."  

  He leaned in close to her, "Let me know if this is not ohkay."  She could feel his warm breath on her lips and she closed her eyes, "Of course it's ohkay."  He leaned in and placed his lips on hers, "Jon," she whispered after his lips left hers.  "Elizabeth," he placed his hands on her back and she leaned into him kissing him again.  Their tongues explored each others mouths, he rubbed his fingers up her spine.  She allowed smalls moans to escape her mouth as Jon moved his body so he was hovering above Elizabeth.  

  She laid down on her bed as he continued to hover his body over her, his hands roaming and touching her ever so softly.  She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him onto her, she could feel his erection pressing into her leg.  He nibbled on her neck, his hand roaming down her dress.  He moved his hand into her dress and grazed her skin with his fingers, making his way slowly up.  She could feel his hand hovering above her pussy.  "May I?"  He asked panting.  "Yes," she begged.  He slid a finger inside of her and she let out a loud moan.  "You're so wet," he said into her ear as he shoved his finger in and out of her.  Her eyes rolled back from the pleasure.  No man had ever touched her before and she was glad it was Jon Snow who was doing it.  He inserted another finger, "Fuck," she panted loudly.  Her back arched as he hit her spot that shot vibrations throughout her body.

  "I need more," she begged as she reached for his trousers.  She started rubbing him through his trousers, "Elizabeth," he gasped.  "Are you sure?"  He asked her.  "Yes, please!"  He helped remove her dress slowly.  She stood in the middle of her chamber naked, she covered her breasts embarrassed by her naked body.  Jon removed her hands though, "You're beautiful Elizabeth," he said admiring her pure naked beauty, "I've longed to see you like this."  She smiled under the blush, "I've longed to see you naked as well."  He removed his shirt and then trousers.  She was amazed at how big he was, she squeezed her legs together nervous.  "I'll be gentle," he assured her.  

  Slowly he laid her down, kissing every inch of her body.  She placed her hands on his face and kissed him passionately, "I am ready."  With his lips still on hers he slowly inched himself in.  She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hide the pain, "I can stop!"  He said scared of hurting her more.  "No I need you in me," she urged him to continue.  "Jon!"  She cried out as he pushed himself fully into her.  "You're so big," she moaned as he massaged her breasts.  "You feel so good," he said in between moans.  "May I suck on your breasts?"  He asks, hunger in his eyes.  She nodded.

  He dove his mouth onto her small, but perky breasts.  Sucking on her nipples until they were erect.  He nibble on one, while pinching the other.  "Oh fuck Jon!"  Elizabeth moaned bending her neck back.  "Faster please," she begged trailing her nails up and down his back.  Jon quickened his pace, "I feel something!"  She cried out.  Jon held onto her face and looked into her eyes, "I love you Elizabeth."  "Oh Gods!  I love you too Jon!"  She felt a burst in her pussy that made it's way to her pussy.  She felt an explosion as Jon's eyes shut and she could feel him twitching inside of her.  "Elizabeth," he moaned in an almost whisper.  He laid his head on top of her breasts as he lowered herself onto her body.

  "I love you Jon Snow," Elizabeth said running a hand through his hair.  He flipped over, sitting up on her side.  He grabbed her face and pulled it close, "I love you Elizabeth Vee," he said kissing her on the lips. 


End file.
